


Malcolm One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: Enterprise Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Malcolm One Shots

You had visited the Vulcan sanctuary with the Captain, Subcommander and Commander. It was an okay trip down in the shuttlepod, but the day got worse once you arrived. It was your first real away mission, and you were ecstatic inside. On the outside, you could challenge a Vulcan with facial expressions or lack of. So when you saw the Commander and Captain making fools of themselves, you were embarrassed for the three of you. They kept going on as if they were oblivious to themselves. The next thing you know, they barged a wall to reveal a few Andorians. Once the four of you were stripped of your communication devices, you were thrown in with the rest of the Vulcans except the Captain. He went in twice before you went in once.

You were lucky to have your security training for all of those painful exercises. You had therefore gotten resistant to pain to the point you didn’t really hurt. You didn’t verbally answer throughout the interrogation, and you refused to make any noise. The Andorians hadn’t expected it, so they were beyond furious. After threatening with and without words you understood, the leader, Shran, told his buddy to toss you aside to fetch another pink skin. When he returned, you noticed he grabbed your friend Trip. You could tell the Commander didn’t enjoy the amount of red on the ground and your uniform.  
Shran sauntered toward you and lightly threatened,“I can understand your loyalty to withholding the information Commander…?”  
“Tucker.”  
“Commander Tucker, but the situation has changed. Now, this pink skin is in danger of sorts. Tell us what we want to know!”  
Trip didn’t think when he quipped,“I don’t know anythin’ ‘bout a spy station. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell ya.”  
Shran looked the Commander in the eye when he brought his leg up to kick you. Trip risked a glance to witness the beating you have and will have. You had a black eye, bruised arms revealed by cut or torn sleeves and cuts somewhere to make that much blood on your uniform. Yet, you still seemed to be resisting telling them something as slight as your favorite colour. It still hurt him to say what he said though. It hurt even more when Shran’s leg swept into your side making you air born. You landed on your stomach making your bruised ribs hurt even more. It hurt like hell, but you were determined to stay silent. He proceeded to kick you until you reached the wall opposite the mask-looking wall. He stopped and slowly approached the Commander on the other half of the room. The silence was poisonous, and the Commander had a bloody nose from attempting to help you.  
Shran surprisingly proclaimed,“Let him go. Their blood is on his hands now. If they care, they will tell us what we want.“  
When the blonde left the room, you were so tempted to sleep. You reminded yourself you had to stay awake for your boyfriend on Enterprise who was probably thinking of ways to get down here. You also didn’t want to risk it with all your bleeding. So you were left to lie there thinking of your warm, British boyfriend who you couldn’t wait to see. The thought brought you comfort as you focused on not letting that pain express itself. About an hour, of pain, later, the Captain was brought on out. You felt horrible when his gaze was on you. In that moment, you could feel the blood all over your side and back, the aching bruises and the sting in your eye. Luckily, the bleeding stopped a long time ago and the rest could be fixed on Enterprise.  
“Tell me what I want to know pink skin,” Shran stated pointing a phaser at you.  
“I don’t know about any guard post Shran!” Archer exclaimed.“As far as I know, this just a Vulcan sanctuary to repress emotion.”  
Archer had moved about the room throughout his speech. He seemed to try to keep the attention on him or away from somewhere else. You moved your gaze to the stupid mask wall to see someone standing on the other side. They put an explosive on the other side of the eye and an Andorian was caught in the explosion. Malcolm and some others dashed for cover. Phaser fire was going everywhere and you were lucky. Malcolm was even able to get to you before the Andorians dashed into the catacombs. Malcolm gave a brief promise to be right back before he ran in after them. It felt like forever before your boyfriend rushed over. He tried to stand you up before dismissing that idea. After a minute, he decided to carry you wedding style. On the way out, he murmured,“You look horrible.”  
You laughed weakly but it hurt,“Thanks.”  
Malcolm looked like he wanted to say something else before he simply stated,“I really need to get you fixed up. Where did you land?”  
You fidgeted a little before replying,“Take a left out of the sanctuary and go straight a kilometer.”  
He started off and you were left to silence. You saw the worry on his face when he was picking you up. He was able to hide that worry under his face, but you could still see it.  
“What’s it like to act like you don’t have any emotions?” Malcolm randomly asked a few minutes later.  
“I hope you never have to know,” you softly responded. “I feel light headed.”  
“Don’t worry we are almost there. Just another hundred meters.” Malcolm comforted and you didn’t know if it was for you or him.  
Just as he promised, a minute later you were being set down in the shuttle. It didn’t matter to you, because the moment he took off you were unconscious.  
You woke up in the infirmary a day later with your ribs wrapped. Looking to your left, you saw your handsome boyfriend reading, but he didn’t seem to be processing it. Somehow he noticed you were awake and immediately was hovering.  
Looking into your eyes he murmured, “(Y/n), how do you feel?”  
“A lot better thanks to you,” you softly answered shifting into a sitting position of sorts. “Thanks again Mal.”  
“I was terrified when you passed out on the shuttlepod,” Malcolm admitted. “You could have died love.”  
You brought him closer and kissed him.


End file.
